My Warriors Songfics
by BethG
Summary: These are sonfics for the Warriors series!
1. Please Remember Me LeafCrow

**This song is dedicated to Leafpool and Crowfeather's forbidden rmonace between ThunderClan and WindClan. The songfic is to Please Remember Me by Tim McGraw.**

Once again, Leafpool found her paws taking her to WindClan's border. She had said she was going to gather more herbs, and she knew the Clan was still suspicious of her for loving Crowfeather. But she also couldn't ignore the terrible misery that was gnawing at her.

_When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
New wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts_

_  
_Leafpool saw, to her surprise, Crowfeather on patrol with another cat. She held her tongue, unwilling to call out to him. She saw the cat he was with lean over adn rub her head against him, and Leafpool's breath caught in her throat. Had Crowfeather already moved on?

_And you'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
But please remember me_

_  
_The two patrolling WindClan warriors got closer, and Leafpool hid. She could see how happy Crowfeather was, and a stab of jealousy shot through her. _Me, it should be me._ Not some other WindClan she-cat. Leafpool glanced at the lake, seeing some coltsfoot that she should be gathering. She decided to go and gather it. It would make her a truthful herd gatherer and put her in plain sight of Crowfeather. She saw him halt when he saw her.

_Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we don't never wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh, the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top_

_  
_Crowfeather turned and said something to the black she-cat, and she padded away. Leafpool stiffened when she saw Crowfeather bounding down the slop towards her, and she cast her eyes down. She could see a mixture of surprise and guilt on his face, and her heart panged for him.

_You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
But please remember me_

_  
_Crowfeather skidded to a stop in front of her, and all she could do was stare. "You...I'm gathering...herbs." Leafpool choked out, and Crowfeather nodded silently. Leafpool's eyes darted to where the black she-cat had left. As if on cue, a snowflake drifted down from the sky, followed by more. "You should get back to your camp." Crowfeather whispered.

_Remember me when you're out walking  
When snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleeping  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
And I can't hurt you anymore_

_  
_Leafpool's eyes met Crowfeather's, and she nodded silently. She began padding away stiffly, well aware of his blue eyes burning into her. _Nightcloud! Isn't that her name?_ Leafpool knew it was wrong to hate another cat just for a petty reason like that, but she couldn't help it.

_And you'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
__Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
But please remember me_

_  
_Leafpool whirled around, dropping her coltsfolt. "Crowfeather!" she hissed, and he looked up, surprised. Leafpool's tail twitched in embarrassment, but she continued bravely on. "I just need you to do something for me. Just one thing!" she pleaded, and Crowfeather nodded. "Anything." he mewed, and Leafpool took a deep breath.

_"Please remember me."_


	2. Numb BrambleTiger

**This songfic is dedicated to Brambleclaw's struggle with his Tigerstar problems. It goes by the song Numb by Linkin Park.**

Brambleclaw padded dejectedly through the forest, his tail dragging in the dirt. He'd just awoken from another one of his Tigerstar dreams, and his dead father was putting the pressure on. Brambleclaw stopped on the big hill that overlooked the lake, and he stared at it mutely.

_Tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me_

Brambleclaw gritted his teeth as he glared at the star-reflected lake, his amber eyes flashing. He remembered Tigerstar's words. _Stop mousing around, Brambleclaw!_ He was getting tired of it all.

_Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Brambleclaw whipped his head up, wondering if his father was watching him from the Dark Forest, planning what to insult him about next. He let loose with a yowl of defiance.

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

But his defiance faded, leaving just a shell of Brambleclaw. He thought of everything he'd lost so far because of Tigerstar. He'd lost the respect of many cats, he'd become a shell of his former self, but most of all, he'd lost Squirrelflight.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control_

He remembered back to before the battle with BloodClan, when he had openly refused to come to Tigerstar. He began to think that it would've all been so much easier if he had just joined Tigerstar, but his life in ThunderClan had meant so much to him, and it still did.

_'Cause everything you thought I would be  
Is falling apart right in front of you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

He felt an odd feeling sweep over him, trying to take him away. It made him feel cold, like leafbare's frost on the inside. _Is that Tigerstar?_ Was his father trying to change him yet again?

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

Brambleclaw felt the hollowness inside of him once again, and briefly thought of when Tigerstar had been younger. Had he ever had to make choices like these? Had his mentor been as disapproving?

_And I know  
I may end up failing  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

He stood up, his tail lashing from side to side. He glared up at the darker part of the sky, and felt the warmth spread a little when he hissed at the stars.

_"I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you"_

Brambleclaw whipped around, leaving his ultimatum hanging in the air. Whether his treacherous father had heard him or not was a whole different story. Brambleclaw knew that Squirrelflight might not take him back, that everything might not change at all. Those thoughts left him muttering all the way home.

_"I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there."_


End file.
